


sensitivity

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Even when his wings were invisible, Viktor was unfairly gorgeous, but when Yuuri could see his wings, he was rightfully ethereal. They always had a shimmer and glow to them that showed just how not human he was, even though Yuuri could easily tangle his fingers into them, or pull and bite. But they weren’t there, they were on another plane of existence. Just like Viktor.(Or: Viktor has wings, and they areverysensitive.)





	sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrhymed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrhymed/gifts).



> this is 99% my fault but i'm still going to blame [chii](http://chiinoiserie.tumblr.com) for having really cute angel!viktor art that immediately brought me back to my spn days of wing kink fic. what's up, guys. go show chii so much love for angel!viktor tho. he looks so cute and shiny askfdlkdsafsa;; ty for Blessing me with your art and living with me writing this for like 3 days bc it keeps getting longer
> 
> so yeah! have 4k of viktor with incredibly sensitive wings. i'm gonna blame chii but um,,, yeahhhhh. it was gonna be a like 500 word tumblr ficlet about grooming
> 
> and now we're here
> 
> have fun

Yuuri unlocked the door from his jog with Vicchan, opening it up and walking in after his dog. He tossed his keys onto the counter and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it out. He reached down to unclip Vicchan from his leash, glancing through the doorway when he realized that he’d left the TV on. He stopped walking when he realized someone else was in there, but it didn’t take long to recognize who it was, and a smile filled Yuuri’s face.

Viktor was sitting on the couch, watching some sitcom that probably meant he hadn’t changed the channel. He’d just left it on whatever channel it had been on before and kept boredly watching through the shows that came next. He had a book in his lap, so the television was probably just for background noise anyway.

Yuuri hung up Vicchan’s leash and shooed the dog into the kitchen so that he would drink some water. He took his shoes off, leaving them by the door before walking into the living room, sitting beside Viktor. Viktor looked up from the book with a bright smile. “Yuuri! I was wondering when you’d get here.” He set the book aside, immediately opening his arms for Yuuri to slip into.

“I was taking Vicchan on a walk. When did you get back?” Viktor had gone off on some important angel business a few weeks ago, and Yuuri hadn’t really expected to see him back this soon. He tilted his head up to kiss Viktor softly before he could get his answer, smiling when Viktor immediately kissed him back.

“Half an hour or so? I couldn’t remember if you had work, so I decided to wait here for you,” Viktor answered, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably, which was when Yuuri realized Viktor was wearing a _very_ nicely fitting suit. Viktor always dressed in expensive looking clothing, but this was beyond that, form-fitting and gorgeous. Which probably meant that Viktor wanted it off as soon as possible, because of his wings.

See, Viktor’s wings were rarely visible, or even corporeal. He’d tried to explain it, once, how the physics of it all worked, but it really didn’t matter in the long run. The short version was simply that Viktor’s wings didn’t exist on the same field of existence as earth did, and so the wings were easy to hide when his back was covered by something else. It wasn’t that they disappeared, or where shoved into his shirt, the clothing just _hid_ them from sight, since there was something else to look at on his back.

Humans were easily tricked by it, but it was the only way for angels to keep blending into society. Most of them seemed just fine with it, if Viktor’s explanation was true, but Viktor… did not like wearing shirts. He liked having his wings free, and Yuuri really didn’t mind that.

Viktor’s wings were… well… otherworldly. They felt like feathers, nearly the same silver as his hair but were almost transparent in places, a constant glimmer and shine to them that was unlike anything that existed within their world. They would fade into existence and disappear just as quickly depending on what covered Viktor, and Yuuri found them entrancing.

Just like everything else about Viktor. He was _unreal_ , but he was Yuuri’s.

“I missed you,” Viktor mumbled after another moment, shifting his body so that Yuuri was underneath him on the couch and they could lazily kiss, Yuuri’s arms wrapped loosely around Viktor’s neck. “It’s so boring, doing business. I’d take you, but I can’t travel as fast with you. And Yuri doesn’t even really like working as a team of two.” Viktor buried his face against Yuuri’s shoulder, breathing him in. Yuuri smiled, keeping his arms loosely around Viktor as the two just laid with one another.

“I missed you too. And you wouldn’t want me there, Vitya, I wouldn’t know what I was doing. Did you enjoy yourself, at least? And get your work done?” Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s head, marveling in his short hair. On a job, he tended to change his hair as he willed, and apparently this time, he had gone for short. His hair also had the same shine as his wings, something that marked Viktor was otherworldly and different. Something special.

Viktor shrugged. “I guess so. We did what we were sent to do. We had to take business jobs, though.” Viktor frowned. “I’ve had to wear this suit for _weeks_ , since we were staying with other humans.” He shifted his back again and Yuuri laughed, tugging him in for another kiss.

“Then how about we take that off, Viktor.” Yuuri moved his arms around Viktor’s back, helping him tug the suit jacket off. Viktor sat up to place it gently against the side of the couch, careful not to wrinkle it. Yuuri didn’t even know where he got these clothes, but for someone who wanted to wear them as little as possible, he took fabulous care of them. He kept his shirt on for now, tugging Yuuri up with him so they were both off of the couch.

“I suggest,” Viktor purred, in a completely different tone than the content purr from before, “that we do more than just get my shirt off.” Viktor kissed Yuuri deeply, pushing him against the wall and holding their bodies close together. Yuuri kept his arms loosely around Viktor’s neck, one tangling into Viktor’s hair, a sensation that he knew he enjoyed. With his hair currently shorter, Viktor seemed somehow more sensitive, where even the slight sensation of Yuuri dragging his fingers through his hair had him making soft noises Yuuri wanted to hear more of.

“I love you,” Yuuri murmured, pressing his face against Viktor’s neck and sucking against the skin, not leaving a mark, but tempted. How long would the mark stay?

“Take me to bed,” Viktor whined, his kisses breathy against Yuuri’s mouth. “And take my shirt off,” he added with a frown, squirming in his clothes. Yuuri laughed, grabbing Viktor by the tie, which had him swooning slightly, putting his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders for balance.

Funny, how easily an ageless, nonhuman being could be so easily weakened with a few movements from Yuuri. Yuuri led Viktor back to the bedroom, a spring in his steps, even as he walked backwards, his fingers deftly untying the blue tie from around Viktor’s neck before kissing him again until Viktor fell back into the bed.

As he fell back, Yuuri started to unbutton Viktor’s shirt, and Viktor started gasping louder, twisting his hips up to feel Yuuri against him. His eyes were lidded, mouth slightly parted, only focused on Yuuri. A thrill went down Yuuri’s spine at the effortlessly sensual feeling Viktor’s look gave him, carefully working the shirt over Viktor’s shoulders.

As his shirt fell off, Yuuri sat back to undo his own shirt, not looking down, but instead keeping his eyes transfixed on Viktor. He didn’t want to miss the glimmer as Viktor’s wings became corporeal. They stretched out behind him, arching back in a graceful flutter, and Yuuri surged back forward to meet Viktor’s lips after he’d seen them fully materialize.

Viktor shoved Yuuri’s shirt off, his fingers grazing Yuuri’s skin, nails only tickling against him, though the movements were still driving Yuuri crazy. Yuuri tugged his fingers through Viktor’s hair a little rougher, pausing only to take his own shirt off. With his hands completely off of Viktor, Viktor stumbled through undoing his pants, much less ceremoniously throwing them off of the bed, sending Yuuri’s after his before pressing up against him again.

Viktor moved back in the bed, lying there while Yuuri climbed over him, meeting their lips together and kissing Viktor deeply, their tongues exploring each other’s mouth as it happened. Yuuri closed his eyes, letting his own gasps fill the room with Viktor’s.

His hands, though, were still just holding him up around Viktor. Usually, he’d tangle a hand into Viktor’s hair, and wrap another around his cock, but… Yuuri reached out to touch Viktor's wing. He just barely brushed his fingers through the feathers, but it was like he'd caught Viktor on fire, judging by Viktor's face and the shocked moan he gasped.

It was a completely different reaction from touching his cock, but the face was the same. The face still showed that Viktor was in unbelievable pleasure, and wanted so much more of it. He whined loudly, rutting his penis against Yuuri’s leg, gasping out. “ _Please_ ,” he muttered, eyes wide open as he stared at Yuuri, panting. “Oh, god, _Yuuri_ , please.”

He rubbed against Yuuri’s leg again, as if it wasn’t completely clear what he wanted. Yuuri laughed softly, meeting their lips together. “Miss me?”

“So fucking much,” Viktor gasped, back arching off of the bed when one of Yuuri’s hands left his wings, wrapping around his cock instead. “Fuck me, Yuuri.” He was rolling over, careful not to move too quickly so his wing wouldn’t dislodge Yuuri from his lap. Viktor reached into the drawer, unable to focus as Yuuri continued to tug at his feathers, waiting for Viktor to get the lube out.

When he finally got it out, he nearly threw it at Yuuri, and Yuuri laughed, leaning over to pick it up from where it had fallen, kissing him deeply. “Eager?”

“You have no idea,” Viktor said. His cheeks were bright red, and his lips wet and shiny from their kissing. “I want you to fuck me so good, Yuuri. And keep touching my feathers. Oh my god, why have you never done that before? It feels so good, you need to do it again.”

Yuuri tangled a fist into Viktor’s feathers, listening to the loud, moaned shriek, the immediate response to the action. He was loosely holding, but Viktor’s mouth was still open wide, his eyes rolling back in his head with all sorts of gasped moans.

Yuuri smiled, kissing Viktor until he’d calmed down a little, breathing in his small whimpers every time that Yuuri brushed his fingers through the soft feathers. Viktor couldn’t contain himself, pressing against Yuuri’s hand, begging for more, even without words. Viktor held himself back against the bed, with his wings around them, shaking more than the rest of his body (which was an impressive feat).

While Viktor was distracted by Yuuri’s fingers in his wings, Yuuri poured some of the lube into his hand, rubbing it over his hand before reaching down to fist Viktor’s cock, stroking a few times, listening to the gasping noises while he warmed him up to it. He pulled on the feathers as he moved his hand from Viktor’s cock to pressing against his ass, sliding in slowly, fingering him open carefully.

He alternated between jerking Viktor’s cock and tugging on Viktor’s feathers and fingering him open, adding more fingers as he went along. Once Viktor seemed pretty well open, thrusting back on his fingers every time that Yuuri touched any part of him, Yuuri leaned down to kiss him, stroking his own cock a few times before leaning over Viktor. He thrust into him slowly at first, pulling his hands from Viktor’s wings so it was the only thing that Viktor was feeling.

They took their time adjusting, but once Yuuri was fully in, Viktor let out a shameless moan, pressing back against him and bouncing his hips to make Yuuri move almost immediately. “Touch my wings!” Viktor whined, thrusting hard down onto Yuuri’s cock and Yuuri laughed, kissing Viktor and wrapping his fist around his cock, stroking as he thrust.

His other hand stayed in Viktor’s hair for a while, ignoring him begging for Yuuri to pull on his feathers. Instead, he tugged at the silvery strands, making Viktor moan all of the moans that he already knew so well. Viktor lost himself in the feelings, seeming to abandon the idea of Yuuri playing with his wings for now.

Which was when Yuuri took his hand from Viktor’s hair, stroking his cock a few times before pulling both hands away from him, slowing his thrusts. Viktor opened his eyes, clearly ready to complain, and Yuuri smirked at him.

Yuuri fisted his fingers in Viktor’s wings as he thrust back in, listening to him gasp and loudly moan beneath him. Viktor’s eyes shot open, mouth opening slightly with pants as Yuuri kept moving, threading his fingers through the feathers and _pulling_. Viktor emitted soundless screams with each thrust and pull, completely lost to the sensations of Yuuri’s hands.

Viktor’s wings were unbelievably sensitive, more than his hair, or any other part of him that Yuuri had found so far. As he thrust, every movement of his hands in Viktor’s wings drew a new and _unreal_ noise from Viktor, pleasure he couldn’t find the care to hide. Yuuri _loved_ them. Yuuri thrust in deep, burying his face against Viktor’s shoulder and turning his head so his teeth sank into the leading edge of his wing, right where the bone would be with a more corporeal wing.

And Viktor  _screamed_ , and this time it was far from soundless. It was a sound of untamed power, the lights flickering with his pure pleasure, back arching off of the bed as his wings spread to their whole length, smacking against the walls and the bedposts. His mouth stayed open in the breathless scream as he threw his head back against the pillow, back lifting from the bed as he orgasmed. His eyes were wide as he grabbed the back of Yuuri’s neck, pulling him down into a frantic kiss, letting him pull away with another soft gasp, grinding his ass back to try to take Yuuri deeper.

_Angelic_ was far from the right word to describe Viktor now. He was disheveled, shaking on the bed, Yuuri’s cock still buried deep within him, his own cum splattered on his chest. His mouth was slightly open and there were tears in his eyes, traces of Yuuri’s kisses trailing down his neck. His hair fell around his head, shining in the mockery of a halo, but tangled and frizzled from Yuuri’s fingers. His wings were quivering.

And he was _babbling_ , whispering all sorts of things that he wanted Yuuri to do to him still, even though he looked so thoroughly fucked already. Viktor had _just_ cum, but he was still begging Yuuri to fuck him, to cum in him. Yuuri’s mouth was open as he watched him, his breath still coming in aroused pants, but he couldn’t help but stop for a second.

And Viktor did not appear happy with that, frowning at Yuuri. He pulled him down into another kiss to break the stare and then wrapped his arms around Yuuri, wings falling limp around him. “Stop staring at me,” Viktor whined. “And _fuck_ me.” He rolled his hips, causing Yuuri to gasp a little, which just made Viktor smirk.

Yuuri thrust into Viktor again, only worrying about him being too sensitive for a moment. Viktor was still  _loving_ it, continuing to make loud moaning noises as Yuuri thrust, even without his hands in his wings. Yuuri leaned down to kiss him deeply, and Viktor responded, wrapping his wings around their bodies, still shaking from his own orgasm.

The brush of Viktor’s feathers against his skin was setting Yuuri on fire, his hands tracing all over them as Viktor sucked and bit down his neck, making his noises right against Yuuri’s skin. Viktor bit particularly hard against Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri’s hips stuttered, gasping out loudly. Yuuri came inside Viktor, tugging on his wings again as he did.

He was honestly shocked that Viktor didn’t cum again with the volume of the noises he was making. Viktor was shivering, his wings quivering just as much as his body. Yuuri pulled out of him after a second, shifting until he had Viktor on top of him in his arms. Viktor immediately latched onto Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face against his chest. “You’re so warm. And so good. Mm, feel so good, Yuuri,” Viktor babbled, pressing gentle kisses against Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri smiled. “I’m glad you feel good, Vitya. I missed you.” Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s head, causing Viktor to purr against his chest. He lifted his head to meet Yuuri’s lips, kissing him softly for a few moments, closing his eyes again and resting his head against Yuuri’s chest.

“Missed you so much. Work is so boring now that I have you waiting for me at home,” Viktor murmured, so honestly that Yuuri could feel his heart swelling in his chest, holding Viktor tight. This was too much. Viktor was too much for him. Yuuri held him in his arms for a few moments, and, before he knew it, Viktor’s eyes were closing, fluttering with how close sleep was now. His wings sank down, draped over them instead of Viktor using any effort to hold him above him.

The warm weight of Viktor’s feathers was quickly leading Yuuri toward sleep, but he kept his eyes open, moving his arms from around Viktor, sitting up. Viktor was pulled with him, staying wrapped around Yuuri’s body. They had to clean up at least a little bit before they both fell asleep, or Viktor was going to be preening his wings all morning. It had happened before. It wasn’t fun. Viktor was _very_ particular about his wings.

 “Let go for a second, Vitya,” Yuuri laughed, shoving at his clingy boyfriend. “You hate waking up all sweaty, we both do. C’mon, you’re going to complain about your wings matting if we don’t get up before this goes away.”

The threat of uncomfortable wings was what finally made Viktor shift his body, dragging himself off of Yuuri and wrapping the blanket loosely around himself, his wings drooping alongside him sleepily. His wings were always so… emotive. They reacted to everything that he did, and Yuuri could sometimes read them better than his face.

He leaned in to kiss Viktor, waiting until he’d perked up a little bit before pulling away. “I’m just as tired. I just want to clean off. Then we can go to sleep.” Viktor nodded, though wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck to kiss him for a little longer before he let him go to get the washcloths.

Yuuri walked quickly, handing Viktor his own washcloth, patting himself off quickly with his. He smiled when Viktor stood, taking the cloths from both of them as he put them off in their hamper. His wings brushed against his legs as he walked, and Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away from the constant shimmer of them.

Even when his wings were invisible, Viktor was unfairly gorgeous _,_ but when Yuuri could see his wings, he was rightfully _ethereal_. They always had a shimmer and glow to them that showed just how not human he was, even though Yuuri could easily tangle his fingers into them, or pull and bite. But they weren’t there, they were on another plane of existence. Just like Viktor.

“Yuuri?” Viktor turned around, and Yuuri realized that he must have been staring. His cheeks turned pink, trying to think of words.

“I was just – I was um – your wings looked nice?” Yuuri covered his face after he’d spoken, but he didn’t need to be watching to hear the swoosh of Viktor’s wings unfurling. He dared to peak through his fingers and Viktor was _presenting himself_ , his wings fully displayed for Yuuri to see and a proud smile on his face. Wasn’t there some rule that angels were supposed to be humble?

“You like them?” Viktor winked, fanning them behind himself and walking forward. How far they were spread only enhanced the shine of the soft feathers, and Yuuri laughed, slowly uncovering his face.

“You’re shameless,” he whispered, just in time for Viktor to lean down and kiss him, his wings falling around them in a soft cocoon of feathers. Apparently that was just what he’d needed to get rid of that sleepiness for a few moments. Praise. Yuuri laughed, kissing Viktor back. “Yes, you know I like your wings. I wouldn’t have just spent all that time pulling on them if I hadn’t.”

Viktor purred, pulling away from the kiss to kiss against Yuuri’s neck. After a second, it became clear that Viktor was sucking a mark into his neck, and Yuuri started laughing again, wrapping his arms around Viktor but letting him do what he wanted. “Good. Mm, you can groom them? Please?” Viktor shook out his wings, the light catching off of them in a very distracting manner. “They’re all messy now.”

“Sit down.” Viktor immediately obeyed, uncurling his wings from around them and stretching them out in a lazy position so Yuuri could kneel behind him, gently tucking his fingers through to straighten out the feathers. He could do this for hours, listening to the soft purrs from Viktor as he stroked the feathers. Yuuri smiled, kissing Viktor’s shoulder blades, even as the wings tickled against his chin.

“This is why I have the best wings,” Viktor said, turning his head to catch Yuuri’s mouth. “The person who grooms my wings takes such good care of them and loves me so much. Makes sure they’re all straight and perfect before he ruins them again.” Viktor shook his wings out, checking them over to make sure that all of his feathers were in place before pushing Yuuri back onto the bed, kissing him happily. “You’re so good to me. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuuri kissed him back, perfectly happy to fall back into lazy kissing until Viktor got over this surge of prideful energy and was ready to sleep. Yuuri knew while Viktor was distracting him, he would be fine, but the second Viktor stopped, they’d both be exhausted.

“And my wings,” Viktor added to Yuuri’s statement, brushing them around their bodies, warm and soft. It had been weird the first time, but since then, Yuuri had gotten used to the soft feeling of feathers against his skin while he kissed Viktor. Viktor liked having his shirt off as much as possible to let his wings free, and Yuuri was just fine with that.

But that meant that Viktor was prone to wrapping his wings around both of them in a cocoon every time they were in the house, which usually led to them not getting much done. It was warm and soft and if they were doing anything that didn’t require focus?

Look, since dating an angel, Yuuri was taking a lot more naps. It was fine.

He pulled away from Viktor’s kisses with a laugh. “And your wings. Because we all know those are nearly as important as loving you. What if I said I loved your wings more than you?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined. He took a shameless amount of pride in his wings, but he also genuinely and completely loved Yuuri. “You would never.”

“You’re right.” Yuuri yawned. Viktor immediately slid off of him, laying onto the bed and opening his arms for Yuuri. Yuuri climbed into his arms, resting his head on Viktor’s chest and starting to drift off, warm and comfortable.

Viktor, apparently, was not.

Viktor wriggled his body, apparently unable to get comfortable with Yuuri in his arms now that he was so pleasantly sexed out and his wings were straightened again. Yuuri laughed as Viktor continued to move, eventually rolling them over so he could sprawl his body mostly over Yuuri’s, his wings lying flat over them, the soft feathers brushing Yuuri’s chest in the imitation of a blanket, warm and soft and comforting. Viktor sighed in pleasure and pressed his face into Yuuri’s chest happily.

“Love you,” Viktor purred once he’d finally settled, brushing soft kisses against the skin closest to him, grinning up at Yuuri after a few moments, nestling his head against him.

Yuuri smiled, kissing Viktor softly and shifting his arm so it rested more comfortably, the fingers softly brushing through Viktor’s feathers. Viktor shivered, wings bristling a little, though he barely moved other than that. Yuuri kept stroking until Viktor had fallen back to calm comfort, kissing the top of his head, the only part of Viktor he could really reach in the position that Viktor had chosen. “I love you too,” Yuuri whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> could i be convinced to make a series of angel!viktor and their wing kink? probably.
> 
> my blog is [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com). come talk to me about this fic or others. encourage wing kink! or encourage me to just,,, write in general. or just silently stalk me.
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always super appreciated. love hearing what you think <3
> 
> thanks for always supporting me!


End file.
